Blotter configurations consists of many types and varieties. Most blotters have a mounting backing surface for the blotter paper or an intermediate blotter paper backing on which the paper bears against and is interposed between the mounting backing and the blotter paper. The supporting backing surface may be rocker-shaped and may be held along with the blotter paper to the mounting backing surface in a variety of ways. One of the ways used to hold the mount backing surface to the blotting surface is to have the ends of the holding members curved, or to have holding flanges, springs, straps, glue, triangular corner pockets, clamping plates, etc. Each holding methods and apparatuses for retaining the blotter paper to its backing has merits and disadvantages. My previous invention entitled Rocker Blotter (U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,812) describes in detail some embodiments of such methods. The present invention seeks to simplify and improve upon the previously used methods and apparatuses used to hold the blotting paper and its backing to a mount by providing for two opposed slanted facing end slots into which the ends of a flexible backing with holding surfaces engage the blocking paper to prevent lateral movement. This occurs while the backing ends and paper ends are each seated within the end slots as described in detail herein.